Wanted: Perfect Mother
by Mz-Kitty-Kat
Summary: The Tendo Sisters have noticed their father had become more melancholy than ever. Nodoka’s advice was simple. Try to persuade their father back into the dating scene. [ON HOLD FOR NOW]
1. Prologue

**Wanted: Perfect Mother**

The Tendo Sisters have noticed their father had become more melancholy than ever. Nodoka's advice was simple. Try to persuade their father back into the dating scene. But since Soun was reluctant to get back to the dating scene, it was up to Nabiki provide the perfect set-up for her father. With the help of her sisters and a little help from Ranma, they might just find someone perfect for their father. Might.

_**Disclaimer :**_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shougakukan, ).… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments…_

**Warning**: This is an Alternate Universe! I repeat an Alternate Universe! With mild cross-over with other anime characters. You have been warned.

_Italics_ Means Thoughts

_**Bold Italics**_ Means Signs

* * *

Soun sighed once again, enraptured by the photo he held. It was the photo of his dearly departed wife. Every year it seems it just kept getting harder and harder for him to get out of bed. His daughters were grown up now and can take care of themselves. He sometimes wished that he had actively participated in their growth, but the damage was already done. Another burden he has to carry.

"I swear to you Kimiko, I will make sure that our daughters will be well taken care off." He spoke to the photo as he absently touched the woman in it. That's one of the reasons why he pushed for Ranma and Akane's engagement. He knew Ranma would take care of Akane. He only needs to find Kasumi and Nabiki's match.

Soun wished that Kimiko was still here beside him. So he was able to touch her, to feel her, to hold her and show how much he loved her. But all he could do was cry. To dwell in the memories of his lost love.

Unbeknownst to Soun, Kasumi was standing by the door. She saw how much sadness and misery her father displayed and it tore her heart apart. Her father was a good man. He may not be a responsible man but he is a good man. He deserved someone to share his heart to. Someone to comfort him. Someone that understands him. Kasumi knew she and her sisters will never be able to replace their mother or their mother's love but she knew they don't want their father to be lonely.

Kasumi reluctantly withdrew from her father's bedchambers. While she was glad that her father remained loyal to their mother all this time, she worried about her father's emotional state. He had always been a very passionate and caring man. He needed someone who understands him and would be able to love him as much as he loved their mother.

Kasumi reluctantly walked back to the kitchen to begin serving everyone their breakfast. She can already hear the Saotomes' father and son, begin their morning ritual. She can hear their training regime which consists of various insults and exchange of blows. While she was busy gathering the comestibles, she realised she was no longer alone in the kitchen. Rather her younger sister had walked sluggishly towards her, still rubbing her eyes to erase the last remaining trace of sleepiness before she can be fully awaken by her daily dose of caffeine. Namely her morning coffee.

Nabiki, even at her morning state was still able to function and had been able to pick up her older sister's concern.

"He's at it again?" She simply asked. As she made her way towards the kettle and began heating up water for her coffee.

Kasumi suppressed the urge to frown. Not really approving of her sister's speech nor her morning habits. She preferred Nabiki to drink tea or juice in the morning not that horrid black substance.

Nabiki in the other hand only smirked as she could already tell her sister's reaction. She knew Kasumi never really approved of her drinking coffee in the morning but if she didn't, Nabiki would end up like Ranma and would probably sleep in class. She was never a morning person and this was the quickest way for her to wake up. That and a really cold shower. She needed to be alert and ready. To be able to function at the best of her abilities and she can't do those things if she's still half way to dream land now can she?

Kasumi just sighed. No matter what she does, she will never manage to sway her sister to give up her vice. Kasumi then decided to simply answer her sister's question.

"Yes."

Nabiki just shook her head. She was familiar with her father's morning ritual. After all, they sometimes took turns in waking their father and informing him of breakfast. And every time he does the same thing. He stares blankly at the picture of their mother and spends a couple of minutes alone in his little world.

Nabiki knew her father was devoted to their mother. She just wished he wasn't that devoted to her. Maybe if he was, then he would have noticed that they needed him during those trying times. But it was already too late. The damage has been done and their better off with it.

Nabiki had already dealt with the hand that she was given and so has her sisters. They have all became more mature and stronger from it with a couple of minor exceptions.

"Seriously sis, this has to stop." Nabiki replied back as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I know." Kasumi sighed again.

Just then, Akane burst in the room. Her body pumping with adrenalin and endorphins from her morning jog.

"Hey guys! What's up?" She greeted her two sisters perkily.

Kasumi smiled at her younger sister's exuberance while Nabiki winced. Nabiki never was a morning person and cannot deal with people who are very perky at such times.

It was rare for the Tendo sisters to socialise with each other even though they lived together. Their personalities at best could be described as contrasted against each other. The age difference also contributed as well as the other people living with them. But what drew these sisters together was not only by blood but their bond to look after and care for one another. Just like they did for the past couple of years before the Saotomes even showed up. But right now that bond called up to them, to discuss their concern with their father. A person they all still loved and cared about deeply even though one or two would not admit it out loud.

"Daddy's up." Nabiki replied back.

"Again?" Akane asked.

"I believe so." Kasumi sighed as she resume setting up their breakfast. As if on que, both her sisters began to help out. Akane began to set the plates and chopsticks at the table while Nabiki set up the cups and drinks. Kasumi then began to place food on the table.

It was the weekend therefore there was no need to rush. But as soon as the food was set on the table or rather when the Saotomes caught whiffed of the food, they appeared by the table almost in a flash. Albeit comically. One wet panda and a rather annoyed and soaked red head graced the table.

Finally the Tendo patriarch arrived. Still quiet and melancholy. The sisters shared a concern look at one another as they gazed at their father, while their other two guests just stared at the food or rather inhaled the food.

Breakfast resumed as normal. With Ranma, Genma (panda) and Akane being the most well spoken as they exchanged insults and criticisms at each other. Of course the main object of those conversation or rather so called discussion was aimed more at Ranma who's mouth bit more than he can chew as Akane finished her argument by sending him to LEO. Much to the dismay of everyone at the table:

- Soun and Genma because of their plans of trying to set their two offsprings together,

- Kasumi's concern for Ranma and her sister and

- Nabiki's concern over the repair bills.

After the conclusion of the so called breakfast, the two fathers decided to play their never ending battle of shoji while the Tendo sisters were left alone by themselves. Free to discuss their main concern, Their Father.

Sitting at the now empty and cleaned dinning room, the sisters took the opportunity to discuss their father.

"I feel so sorry for father." Kasumi sighed.

"Me too." Akane chimed.

"Ditto." Nabiki agreed.

"But what could we do?" Akane asked. She was really getting concerned by their father's constant depression and his emotional outbursts are getting more and more uncontrollable as of late.

All three sisters began to ponder a way to get their father up from the current funk he was in. There was a moment of silence.

"What daddy really needs is to get laid…" Nabiki replied back casually which shocked her two sisters. Breaking the silence.

"OH MY!"

"SIS!"

Both girls cried in unison. Both blushing at the same time. Nabiki could be so crude at times.

Nabiki just looked at her two sisters nonchalantly. "What? You both know I'm right. Besides I know both of you were already thinking about it. I was the only one who voiced it out."

Akane was about to protest that she was not thinking such a thing when Kasumi cut her off.

"Even so… Couldn't you put it more eloquently?" Kasumi reproached Nabiki. Making her blush even more. While Akane could not believe her sweet older sister was thinking of such a thing and about their father no less!

Nabiki just gave out an unladylike snort.

"I agree." Another feminine voice spoke, surprising the Tendo sisters. Making Nabiki and Akane almost jump from their seat while eliciting an "Oh My!" from Kasumi.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your conversation. I did knock and no one answered but the door was open. I thought you girls were preoccupied and I let myself in to see if you girls needed my help in anything." Nodoka apologised.

"It is alright Aunty. You just surprised out that is all." Kasumi assured the Saotome matriarch. As she invited the Saotome to sit down and offered her some tea.

"I take it from what I just heard that you are all worried about you father?" Nodoka asked.

The Tendo sisters all nodded in response.

Nodoka smiled.

_Such wonderful girls, Kimiko's daughters are_. She thought.

_They will make such great wives one day and will make such a great match to my Ranma! _

_Oh what great children they will produce! _And just then Nodoka's train of thought began to derail, at the thought of little children around the Tendo household. Running around with their little feet and laughing merrily while she doted on them.

The Tendo sisters only watched the Saotome Matriarch as they began to see the daze look in her eyes and stars began to appear in them.

Nabiki and Akane both began to sweat drop while Kasumi tried to get Nodoka's attention.

"Oh My aunty. Are you alright?" Kasumi asked.

Nodoka meanwhile was brought out of her daze and quickly recompose herself. "I'm sorry dear. I kind of drifted there for a while. I'm just touched at the concern you girls show to your father. I wonder if Ranma ever worries about me." Nodoka replied back. As her tone began to sadden at the mention of her son.

"I'm sure he thinks and worries about you a lot aunty." Akane replied back honestly as both of her sisters nodded their heads in agreement. Ranma had always thought and worried about his mother constantly and they all knew how hard it was for him to try and keep his distance from Nodoka especially with the Sepukku pact in place. Trying so hard as to not reveal his curse but at the same time try and be close to his mother as best as he can even if it means he had to be cursed to be able to spend time with her.

"Thank you Akane. Thank you girls for being kind and considerate to myself." Nodoka beamed at them. Feeling much better at the assurances the Tendo sisters provided. Now was the time to repay them for their kindness.

"Back at the subject at hand, I do believe Nabiki has a point." Which made Kasumi blush and Akane frown.

"But I think the solution needs to be more permanent than just a quick fix." Nodoka explained which got the Tendo sisters full attention.

"What do you mean Aunty?"

"I propose that your father needs someone more permanent. Someone to talk to and share his feelings with. Your father is still by far a handsome and young man. Why, If I wasn't attached. I would ride your father like a pony and…." Nodoka began to derail again.

"AUNTY!" "OH MY!" The Tendo sisters all cried out in unison. While Nabiki muttered "Too much information…" under her breath.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm doing it again aren't I? Anyways, What I propose is to try and get you father back into the dating scene again. To once again awaken his youthful self." Nodoka advised.

The Tendo sisters began to contemplate Nodoka's advise. Nodoka does have a point. With their father occupied he will no longer be depressed and will no longer be lonely. Perhaps he will even regain his old self. Like when their mother was alive.

Akane seems to be the only one who had trouble with this whole idea. To her, another woman will never replace their mother. In the other hand it will be good for Kasumi if their father married again, so that Kasumi can again resume her studies and try and practice medicine, which was her childhood dream.

"I don't think dad marrying will solve the problem." Akane voiced out her concern. "We should think of something else."

"Akane, what aunty meant is for daddy to be more sociable again. We won't force him to marry if he doesn't want to." Nabiki explained.

"That is right dear. He will just go for dates. He doesn't necessarily have to marry any of the women." Nodoka replied back.

"But what if they're just gold diggers? Only after Dad for money?" Akane again began to protest.

Nabiki scoffed at the idea. No one knows their financial standing than she does and she will not allow some trollop to try and drain their funds. Not if they want to face the Ice Queen of Nerima.

"Akane does have a point. How do we know that the woman father courts will be good for him?" Kasumi replied back. Making Akane smile at the thought that at least Kasumi shares her concerns.

"I think you Girls should decide what type of woman you would like your father to be with. Actually I know a friend of mine who owns the local matchmaking service perhaps you should give her a call." Nodoka then gave them her friend's business card. "You can then screen the women and choose the ones you think will be good for your father." She added.

Nabiki took the business card. Both Akane and Kasumi read over her shoulder to read the card.

**Love Happens. Where Destiny meets Reality.** The card read. At the back was the business' address and telephone number.

Akane still remained sceptical. "But what if…."

"Relax Akane. Just think of it this way. This will be an ideal payback for daddy for always forcing the engagement between you and Saotome." Nabiki whispered to her younger sister.

With that Akane found herself agreeing to Nodoka's solution. The four women then began to discuss how to set their plans in motion.

* * *

_**Meanwhile outside…**_

Soun visibly shivered. His cursed friend noticed this.

"**_What is wrong Tendo?" _**The sign read.

"I don't know. I feel worried somehow." Soun replied back.

"**_Growlf?" _**

****

****

* * *

"So are we all in?" Nabiki asked her sisters.

"I guess so…" Akane replied back as she looked at Kasumi for confirmation.

"THAT'S GREAT! Now dears if you'd be so kind to let me know how are my husband and my son?" Nodoka asked the Tendo sisters.

But before any of the girls could reply, a very angry red head burst into the kitchen.

"Stupid Tomboy… Not my fault if she's not cute…" The red head mumbled not noticing the four women who were seated at the table while she began to heat up some water.

"Uhm… Ranko?" Nabiki called out.

"Ranko? What the hell is up Na…bi…ki…?" Ranko replied back as she turned around and realised that his mother was in the dining room as well as a very pissed off Akane who probably heard her earlier grumbling.

"M-mom? I mean Aunty! So glad of you to come and visit! What are you doing here?" Replied Ranma who was flabbergasted.

"It's so nice to see you again Ranko, though you shouldn't run around in wet clothes…" Nodoka replied back "It just makes you seem like an exhibitionist."

"_You may also need some work with your language. Such a feisty young woman. I'm sure Ranma would love to have this one as his mistress."_ Nodoka thought.

The other occupants of the room simply sweat dropped as they saw Nodoka's eyes became large and had turned glassy not knowing it was from the though of her manly son having so many wives, mistresses and grandchildren.

While her sisters where preoccupied in watching Nodoka's comical expression, Nabiki took the initiative to explain to Ranma about Nodoka's presence.

"So she's only here to visit us?" Ranma replied back somewhat sadly. He wanted so much to reveal to his mother about the truth but not until his sure that the sepukku pact was not looming over his and his stupid father's head.

"Somewhat…" Nabiki replied back.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked confused. Seeing as Kasumi and Akane was now trying to get Ranma's mother out of the stupor that she was now having.

Nabiki decided to give Ranma brief summary of their conversation in regards about their father's love life. In Ranma's honest opinion. Women were trouble with a capital "**T**". He doesn't see why the Tendo sisters are interested in making their father's life hell, but shrugged it off. Well it would be a suitable payback for all the times Mr Tendo schemed with his father about him and Akane.

Nabiki then had a brilliant epiphany. She just got a brilliant idea. She smirked. Which immediately made Ranma shiver. Whenever he saw that patented smirk, he knew something was up and by the way she's looking at him it involved him.

It was then that Soun entered the dining room. "Why Nodoka-san! So nice to see you!" Soun cried out with surprise. Thanking his lucky stars that his friend stayed in his cursed form at the moment.

The panda on the other hand tried to look cute and innocent while sporting another sign that read. **_"Nice to see you pretty Lady whom I never met before."_**

That was enough to bring Nodoka out of her fantasy land and pay attention to her surroundings. "Why hello Soun! Your looking good today." Nodoka replied back. Then eyed the Panda curiously. Before squealing "KAWAII!"

* * *

It was around late lunchtime, till Nodoka made her farewell. Thanking the Tendo's for their hospitality before making her own way home. Even though Kasumi had asked the woman to stay for dinner. Which Soun politely seconded. Earning a glare from their pet panda.

The Tendo Household resume their daily activities. It was only after dinner, did Nabiki ask her sisters and Ranma to meet her in her room. To resume their earlier conversation.

Meanwhile, Soun couldn't help but feel uneasy. He felt as though something was about to change and something was not quite right. He felt goosebumps on his skin as he felt a sudden shiver run up and down his spine. But he doesn't have a reason to be worried right? Right?

A feeling of foreboding loomed over him. Not knowing that the cause of those feelings are right above his head. Discussing their plans in the comfort of his own home. His own daughters.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Hi everybody!

I'm back. I'm still having a rough time trying to contact my pre-readers. It must be because of the holidays. Anyways. I figured this little story should entertain you for a while.

I hope you like this story. Please let me know what you think. I also would like to ask anybody who would like to volunteer as pre-readers for this story. It would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.

Here's a little short hint of what's to come in the next chappy:

- Ranma x Camera

- A wet and Naked Soun

- One very pissed off Akane

**Ja Ne**


	2. The Set Up

The Tendo Sisters have noticed their father had become more melancholy than ever. Nodoka's advice was simple. Try to persuade their father back into the dating scene. But since Soun was reluctant to get back to the dating scene, it was up to Nabiki provide the perfect set-up for her father. With the help of her sisters and a little help from Ranma, they might just find someone perfect for their father... Might.

---------------

_**Disclaimer :**_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shougakukan, ).… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments…_

**Warning**: This is an Alternate Universe! I repeat an Alternate Universe! With mild cross-over with other anime characters. You have been warned.

---------------

_**Two weeks later…**_

Nabiki's plans were set in motion, with a very reluctant assistance from Ranma, who really didn't want to have any part of the females' matchmaking schemes. At the moment, Nabiki has just finished watching and editing the video she had created to be sent to the matchmaking agency that Nodoka has suggested. It had been a real ordeal for all them not to mention keeping everything on the down low so that they do not scare their father off.

Nabiki couldn't help but giggle at the original video and had the urge to watch the whole thing all over again when Ranma unceremoniously entered her room.

She was about to protest when Ranma automatically answered her. "I owe you…" As he shut her door and stood back against it.

Those three little words were like magic to Nabiki's ears, enough to sooth her ruffled feathers for now.

"RRRAAANNNMMAAA!" Could be heard from the other side of the door. Confirming Ranma's presence in her room. No doubt Ranma has undoubtedly pissed off her younger sister once again.

"What did you do this time Saotome?" Nabiki asked with quirked eyebrows.

"I didn't…" Was all Ranma could reply, keeping his attention to the other side of the closed door.

"Then why?" Nabiki asked.

"Akane cooked today." Was Ranma's quick reply.

"Ah!" Nabiki replied back as it dawned to her. Akane probably wanted Ranma try her latest concoction today. Which forced the pigtailed youth into hiding.

Ranma sighed a little and removed himself from leaning against Nabiki's door when it was slammed open, crushing Ranma behind it.

"Nabiki have you seen Ranma?" Akane asked from the wide open door, not noticing a twitching body plastered behind the door.

Nabiki was caught in surprise by Akane's sudden intrusion and trying to control herself from laughing at Ranma's expense. But turned serious when she realised that Ranma's imprint was going to be on her wall.

"Don't you knock?" Nabiki irritatedly replied back. Trying to keep her glare at her sister for the time being, she can glare at Ranma later when her little sister's gone.

Akane then turned sheepish. "Sorry Nabiki. So have you seen him?" noticing the glare her sister was giving her, no doubt she will be punished in some monetary way after this.

Nabiki looked at Akane and then at the door that effectively covering the pigtailed martial artist.

"How much?"

Akane sniffed. "Never mind." She replied back before walking out and slamming the door closed.

Nabiki walked over to the flat and imbedded Ranma on her wall. "You'll need to fix that." she informed him with arms across her chest to show she's serious.

Ranma extricated himself from the wall and dusted himself off. "Yeah… I know… I know.."

Nabiki then sat by her bed and began to rewind the tape to watch the video. Ignoring Ranma's presence. She really needs to watch it now to elevate her current mood which was set on annoyed mode at her room's ruined wall panel. Curtesy of Akane and Ranma.

"Mind if I hide out here until she leaves the house to look for me?" Ranma asked Nabiki who was engrossed to watching the portable TV and Video player in her room. Though it was currently blank and the sound of whirring noises indicating the video tape was currently being rewinded.

"Suit yourself but remember that you owe me extra now." Nabiki replied back as she waited for the tape to be fully rewinded.

"What are you watching?" Ranma asked as he sat next to her. Which made Nabiki turn around and quirk an eyebrow at him.

"A little nosy aren't we?" Nabiki asked before hearing the tape stop. Then gave him a mischievous smirk before adding "Porn"

That had a desired response from the pigtailed martial artist as he turned crimson and fell off the bed further amusing her more. Making her giggle in delight at his expense.

Ranma then caught on to Nabiki's trick and recomposed himself, glaring at her slightly. He wouldn't admit it, but Nabiki was kind of cute when she smiles and giggles like that, not that he'll ever admit it to her.

"You still willing to watch it Saotome?" Nabiki grinned.

Ranma just shrugged and watched as the video began to play.

"Hey isn't this?" Ranma questioned.

"Yeah it is."

"Cool." Ranma replied back. He hasn't really seen the video even though he helped filmed it. He began to try and get comfortable on Nabiki's bed.

Ranma's squirming slightly annoyed Nabiki for shifting the bed, but decided that watching the video with someone would be more entertaining so she let it slide for now. She paused the video and got comfortable herself and hit the play button.

--------

_**Begin Play…**_

Nabiki's voice was heard as she appears in front of the video.

"_**Ladies! **_

_**Tired of the same pot bellied lazy man?"**_

Camera shoots Mr Saotome in his human form. Lazily sprawled in the couch and was scratching his stomach. Before yawning. She zooms the camera towards his obviously bald head which was covered with a bandanna and then to his enormous girth.

_Nabiki was currently hiding behind the door as she filmed this._

"_**Tired of dirty sleaze bags?" **_

Camera then shoots Happosai stealing underwear. "WHAT A HAUL! WHAT A HAUL!"

_Nabiki filmed the perverted old man, before handing Ranma the camera._

"Go after him Ranma and remember to film everything!" Nabiki ordered to the pigtailed martial artist. Ranma got ready to follow the hentai when he heard Nabiki call out. "AND DON'T YOU DARE DROP THE CAMERA!"

"_**Or the plain weirdoes?" **_

Camera then switches to a screen shot of Principal Kuno with scissors and a razor chasing the students around for a much awaited buzz cuts. Then towards Tatewaki Kuno who was sprouting bad poetry in his kendo outfit.

Scene then changes to a very well profiled Dr Tofu.

"Is that Kasumi?" Nabiki said in a nonchalant voice. Already knowing the outcome of what happens whenever her older sister's name was mentioned within the hearing zone of the doctor. He had a fit.

"K-kasumi! W-what are you doing h-here?" Then proceeds to dance with Betty the skeleton while Nabiki ducked for cover. Still taping the destruction the doctor caused.

"_**Well Ladies your prayers has just been answered!" **_

Then camera zooms at Soun Tendo.

"_**His name is Tendo Soun, practitioner of Anything Goes Martial Arts!" **_

Camera then shows her father in his worn out gi. "Tell me again Nabiki why I have to practice?" Soun asked his middle daughter.

"I just want to test out if the camera's toggles work daddy. Just do your thing." Nabiki answered cheerfully.

Camera then zooms at her father's form and body as he began to go through a series of warm up katas.

"_**An intellectual man." **_

Shows a very serious looking Soun playing shoji with Genma.

"LOOK! IT'S SUPERMAN!" Soun called out as he points behind his friend and quickly rearranges his pieces. "Oops my bad. It's only a bird."

"_**A family man." **_

Camera then shows Soun with all the Tendo sisters eating.

"Hey Nabiki how come I'm holding this again?" Ranma's whining voice could be heard.

"Because I'm eating and I need a family shot." Nabiki answered.

"But I'm hungry…" Ranma complained, as the camera scene changes to the food that was on the table.

"Don't worry Ranma I made you something." Akane replied back. Then the camera view changed into something black and still bubbling concoction on a bowl which was held by her.

"Never mind I forgot I ate before…" Ranma replied, Before adding in a mumble "I like to stay alive thank you…" Camera picks up and records this.

"What did you say!" Akane began to twitch.

"NOTHING! AKANE! Nothing!" Ranma protested.

"RANMAAA!" Shows Akane begins advancing towards the camera.

"HEY AKANE BE CAREFUL! THAT'S A VERY EXPENSIVE VIDEO CAM!" Warns Nabiki. As the camera begins to shift and gives the impression of someone running while holding the camera (think Blair witch project except during day time).

"_**A man who is not afraid to cry…" **_

Shows Soun's water works!

"WAAH! MY POOR BABY!" Soun cried as the water works began spraying.

"For crying out loud daddy, Kasumi just has a cold!" Answered the irate Akane. "Don't worry daddy! I'll cook!" she then added trying to reassure her father.

"WAAH! WERE DOOMED!" Soun continued to cry.

"**_And let's not forget, a great physique!" _**

Camera is aimed at a door.

"Why the hell do I have to do this!" Said the very irate Ranma.

"Because you owe me! Besides I'm a girl! I can't go to the furo!" Nabiki answered. Her hands on her waist waiting for Ranma to enter the furo.

"But _why _do I have to do this?" Ranma whined as he held the camera, it was still recording.

"I'll tell you what if you do this; I'll take it off your tab…" Nabiki continued to urge him.

"But…but…but…"Ranma continued to protest.

"No Buts! At least not yet! Stop wasting time and just get in there!" Nabiki then opens the door and pushes Ranma inside and closes the door behind him.

"WAAIIT!" Ranma protested. Camera shows fog from the steam.

"Ranma? Is that you?" Soun's voice is heard.

"Uhhhmm…" Camera then shows a very wet and very much naked Mr Tendo.

"Ranma what are you doing in here and why are you holding a camera?"

"Uhhhmmm you see…" Ranma sweat drops but was not captured on film because he was behind the camera though you could hear a loud "gulp" noise. But it does shows Mr Tendo in full naked glory as his whole body flushed in embarrassment as he sweat dropped.

"Hey Nabiki what are you doing standing outside of the bath room?" Akane's voice was heard. Their conversation became a mumble before Akane too entered the bathroom.

"Akane wait…" Nabiki's voice could be heard.

Camera begins to look at Akane and then at Soun and then back at Akane. Before finally facing Ranma. "I'm dead." he said to the camera before hearing Akane's battle cry! "RANMA YOU PERVERT!"

The camera just landed with thud on the floor.

A few feet shots.

Finally a dainty set of feet appeared before the camera. The camera then began to move and was now facing Nabiki.

"Let's not forget a very active and exciting household. If your interested drop us a line. My father may just be the man for you." Nabiki then smiles sweetly at the camera as it continues to record.

"Uhmm… Nabiki?"

"Yes daddy?"

"Do you mind stepping out and handing me a towel?"

"Sure daddy!" Nabiki happily replied as she turned the camera to the very embarrassed Soun covering his privates with his hands.

"And could you please stop recording!"

_**Video stops playing…**_

-------------

Nabiki and Ranma were now holding their stomachs in laughter.

"That was great!" Ranma replied as he continued to laugh. He watched as he saw the middle Tendo in stitches. There were tears from the corner of her eyes.

"I know." Nbaiki replied back.

"So have you finished editing it yet?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah I have." Nabiki replied before, ejecting the original and placing the edited one inside the video player. "Here's the edited version."

She then pressed play.

The two watched the edited version. It was not as entertaining as the first since it didn't have their side comments or the little nuances as the first one, since they were trying to attract women for Soun Tendo.

"So what do you think Saotome?" Nabiki asked as she ejected the edited video.

"I think it's fine. Sort of boring though. Not as funny as the first one."

"It's not meant to. Remember we're trying to find a match for my father, not create a funniest home video." Nabiki replied back.

"I think overall it looks fine. I think." Ranma replied back. Not wanting to add his two cents in. It feels like the edited video was a big hoax. At least the original was accurate enough to warn any woman about the Tendo's current lifestyle as well as what the Tendo household goes through on a day to day basis.

"Good. Tonight I'll show the video to my sister's, then tomorrow you can go with me to this address and drop the video off." Nabiki instructed as she showed him the card of the match-making agency.

-------------

_**The next morning….**_

Ranma walked in the agency with Nabiki and handed the receptionist the video. Nabiki then began to fill up some forms that were required.

"We will send you the reply in the next couple of days. We will also be sending you the video of women who are interested in meeting your father." The receptionist smiled at them.

"Thank you." Nabiki replied back as she and Ranma stepped out of the agency. Unaware that the video that Ranma had taken from Nabiki's room and handed to the agency was the original video and not the edited one.

He had mistakenly picked up the original and was completely unaware of what he has done. He was just glad he didn't have to assist in this match-making scheme anymore. Not knowing the chaos he has created for the Tendo patriarch.

----------

Soun Tendo felt his skin crawl. Cold chills began to run up and down his spine.

"What's the matter Tendo?" Genma asked his friend.

"I don't know…" Soun honestly replied back. "Have you ever felt like something bad was going to happen to you like for example the master's return?" Soun tried to explain.

"Of course Tendo. We're martial artists! We have sixth sense when it comes to any imminent danger and peril!" Genma replied back. As for the part where one has the capacity to think things thoroughly through, was not part of the regime thus it was never mentioned.

Soun nodded in agreement. "I feel like I've just been enlisted to something evil or something…" Soun replied back cryptically.

"Never fear Tendo. Ranma and I will be here to assist you."

"Thanks old friend I really need that." Soun replied back, but still felt uneasy.

--------

--------

_**Author's Notes:**_

Well I hope you like the latest update. I'm sorry to say that the updates will take a while since I'm going to be writing other anime characters. It will take a while since I'm also still trying to finish my other stories, but I hope this latest update will satisfy you readers for now.

The ladies I'm thinking so far of adding and start dating Soun are as follows:

Hinako Ninomiya

Haruka Urashima ---- Can't believe I forgot about her! Thanks Innortal and TerraBull

Setsuna Meioh

Nodoka Saotome ---- requested by Dennisud and I thought why not?

Washu Hakubi

Peorth

But please feel free to recommend and suggest who you want to date Soun.

**Ja Ne**


End file.
